ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Supermarket
The Amazing World of Supermarket is an upcoming American computer-animated comedy-drama fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Cast * Mackenzie Foy as Jazz Harris * Jessica Dicicco as Madelyn Harris * Benjamin Bratt as Darren Harris * Lauren Miller as Mary Harris * David Tennant as Lou Williams * Gael García Bernal as Victor Gomez * Alanna Ubach as Ronnie Gomez * Jaime Camil as Enrique Gomez * Paul Rudd as John Davis ** Rudd also voices Thomas Hopper. * Bret Parker as Luna Hopper * Jimmy Fallon as Eddie Gilligan * Bob Odenkirk as Rick Hart * Catherine Keener as Edna Hart * E.G. Daily as Kate Hart * Kristen Wiig as Shanelle * Seth Rogen as Mitch * Michael Cera as Andy ** Cera also voices Randy * Salama Hayek as Valentina * Maryke Hendrikse as Carla * James Franco as Hector * John Goodman as Gary Brown * Heather Hogan as Hoshi and Jin * Beck Bennett as Mike Chang * Bobby Moynihan as Mark Chang * Alfonso Arau as Carl Green * Ana Ofelia Murguia as Daisy Green * Anthony Gonzalez as Transcript The Amazing World of Supermarket/Transcript Soundtrack The Amazing World of Supermarket/Soundtrack Quotes Jazz: Are you sure to going to travel? Madelyn: Yep, we are going to Mexico. Jazz: Yay! ---- Lou: Good Jolly travel! Luna: Have nice a trip in Mexico. Victor: See you soon! scene fades to the airplane landing in Mexican airport. Jazz: Here we are, Mexico. Madelyn: Wow we! Darren: Let's go to visit the town. the town, Jazz and Madelyn are having a fun. ---- Lou: Alright, the tacos. We have a tequila. Victor: Yeah, me too. Luna: What is it? Victor: I want to be a musician. Luna: I want to be a babysitter. Lou: I would be an artist. ---- Lou: Now what, laddies? Luna: Hmm.. All: Get the ice cream. ---- [In Lou's past, Young Lou is inside and doing drawing of a kingdom Trivia *This is the second movie has been rated PG for mild thematic elements, scary moments, rude humor, some brief mild language, frightening images and some action. * Despite its PG rating, it shows actual death scenes (such as Enrique was stabbed to his death by his wife Ronnie.), it also shows actual weapons, blood and gore. * This is the fourth Pixar movie to have a female protagonist, followed by Inside Out, Finding Dory and Brave. * This is the eighth Pixar film with the closing music of Disney and Pixar logos since A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Toy Story 3, Finding Dory, Coco and Cars 3. * David, Bobby, and Beck are only DuckTales actors who voice act like the humans in this movie. * Lou is actually a Scottish character. Many people mistaken him for being British. *According to Ronnie's driver, Ronnie was born in September 17, 1967. * Lou's look is similar to Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales, Mark and Mike's looks are similar to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. Cameos * The Tenth Doctor clothes are seen in Lou's closet. * Shopwell's can be seen at the background. * Toy version of Launchpad McQuack's plane can be seen at Thomas' and Luna's room. * A plush version of Honey Mustard, Frank, Brenda, Teresa, Sammy and Lavash can be seen at Jazz's room. * Héctor's Guitar can be seen at the guitar store. * "Bendy Beaver's" can been in Lucy's drawing. * A DuckTales Theme song can be heard in the music box during the napping time. * The Ernesto De la Cruz's movies can be seen at the video store. ** It can also seen when Victor watching it. * The Rivera Family Shoemakers can be seen in the background. * A woman that look like Edna Mode. * The kid looks like Dash Parr. * Darren's glasses can be seen at Jazz's room. *A picture of Scrooge McDuck can be seen at Lou's room. *Druggie's bath salts can be seen at the drug store. *Toy version of Lightning McQueen can be in Ray's room. *A113 can be seen at Mary's class. Recycled animation * In the town scene, Jazz and Madelyn did the dance that is similar to the Poco Loco scene. * The scene where the shampoo is moving is similar to the humans getting drugged scene. * The scene where Lou is singing his song The Scottish Life which it is similar to the opening scene of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. * During the final battle, Carla forcefully teams up with a willing, deliberate Ronnie by climbing up, and using the controls her actions like a puppet by pulling the hair which it is similar to the scene where Darren was been controlled by Douche. * When Ronnie grabs Jazz angrily, it's similar to Ernesto grabs Miguel. * In the scene where Lou angrily yells at Mitch for putting soap on his eyes is similar to the scene where Mr. Fizz angry at Numbuh 2. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Disney films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:2019 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:PG-Rated films Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Paula712's Ideas